


Little Red Corvette

by AirieNSFW (Airie)



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Old Friends, Smoking, Toxic Relationships, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/AirieNSFW
Summary: Modern AU setting in which Verandis has had it with his business partner and lover Rada al-Saran. After a heated argument he storms out of their apartment, calling the only man he can trust - his old friend Dio, who just happens to also be his ex.The two of them drive off into the night in a red corvette to have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Rada al-Saran/Verandis Ravenwatch, Verandis Ravenwatch/Male Vestige
Kudos: 9





	Little Red Corvette

_“Little red Corvette  
Baby, you're much too fast, oh  
Little red Corvette  
You need a love that's gonna last”_

The phone rang sometime after midnight, waking Dio up on his first free night since he came back to town.

“This better be important…” He grunted, reaching over to the nightstand, knocking over his half-finished drink. “Arrghh, fuck… Hello? Verandis? Wait, whoa, slow down, what’s going on? Rada? What did he do?!”

Abruptly, he sat down, pressing the phone tightly to his ear, his heart growing cold with every word he heard.

“Did he hurt you? It’s okay, I just want to know. Okay, stay where you are, I’ll come pick you up.”

\---

It started raining. Figures. Verandis wrapped his arms tighter around himself, cursing the early autumn chill. His jacket was far too thin for this kind of weather, but he didn’t exactly plan to wander the streets at this hour. He looked around, but the coffee shop next to the bus stop he was hiding under was already closing. It would be rude to come in and order now.

When did it all go downhill? Why did he ignore the warning signs, hoping it will all work out if he just remains patient? Stupid. Shivering, he checked the time on his phone. Almost 1am. He felt guilty for calling Dio so late in the night, but the Dunmer was the only one he felt he could talk to right now. 

He frowned, seeing his screensaver – a picture of himself and Rada, celebrating his forty-first birthday just last month. They were both so happy back then, already planning Rada’s fifty-fifth birthday coming in just two months. Who would have thought everything between them would change so drastically? Quickly, he changed his screensaver to one of the high-contrast stock images that came with his phone’s software. Should he delete the photo too? Or would he regret it later if he and Rada make up?

Would they make up?

A red corvette rode in from around the corner, halting before him with a screech. The side passenger door swung open, letting out warmth and music.

“Get in.” 

\---

They rode through the pouring rain in silence, with the radio tuned into some classic rock station for quiet ambience. 

“Listen, I could drive you around the town until you decide to talk, but gas is pricy.” The Dunmer spoke, keeping his eyes on the road and his gloved hands on the steering wheel.

“Upgrade to a hybrid, then. Or go electrical. Why do you hold onto this gas-guzzler anyway?”

The car halted before a red light. Dio took the opportunity to give his passenger a smug look. “I brought this baby with my first big paycheck, remember? She and I, we have history you wouldn’t understand. So, what will it be?”

Verandis let out a stifled snicker, but his mood was far from cheery. “Can you take me to the overlook? You know which one.”

The light changed from red to green and he could see the Mer’s lips stretch into a wide grin.

“You feeling that nostalgic? Sure, let’s go.”

\---

Dio parked at a small gravel lot just off the side of the road, next to a lone streetlight. He turned his keys in the ignition, killing the engine and turning off the radio. The view was just as soothing as Verandis remembered – despite the pouring rain, he could clearly see the lights of the city. He let out a sigh, reaching under his seat for the release. Dio did the same, and the next moment they were both leaning back in their seats, staring at the roof of the car, listening in to the rain drumming outside.

“How’s that intern of yours doing?” Dio asked innocently.

“Fennorian? He’s doing great, can program in his sleep. He’s got a bright future ahead of him and I was thinking of hiring him permanently, but Rada is not convinced. Guess it’s just another thing we’re going to butt heads over.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Was the next question. 

“He’s is not like that… He’s never physical, just… Sometimes he…” Frustrated, Verandis reached to unzip his jacket and take off his favorite scarf, feeling hot all of a sudden. “He can make me feel like dirt without even trying. Sometimes I feel like he listens to what I’m saying, but he interprets everything to suit his own needs!”

“What did he do this time?”

“He wants a new partner to join the company, a guy named Styriche. That bastard has no work ethic and I don’t trust him! I didn’t invest so much blood, sweat, and tears into the company, to have him just weasel in and ruin everything! Damn it, this was supposed to be our dream project!”

“Then tell him to fuck off.” Dio shrugged in his seat.

“I did! Well… maybe not so bluntly, but I told Rada, that I didn’t want anyone else involved in our vision.”

“And?”

“He twisted my own words to make me look like the bad guy.” Verandis crossed his arms, sinking into the leather. 

“Haven’t you invested more than he did into that company of yours? Can’t you buy him out and take over?” 

“I could, I know a good lawyer and I have all the paperwork I would need, but…” He shook his head, tucking an annoying strand of hair behind his ear.

He peered through the side window, catching the lights of a passing-by car. The rain didn’t seem to give up. Thankfully, the interior of the corvette was warm, safe and smelled pleasantly of leather and the sandal-wood air freshener.

“You don’t want to.” Dio summarized, flicking his long black hair over his shoulder. “Because if you do, you’ll have to face the truth.”

From where he sat, he could only see the back of his passenger’s head. It was dark, but he could swear he saw first streaks of grey between those smooth, golden-brown strands. Verandis shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, tense. Dio rarely saw him like that. Then again, it was a while since they’ve seen each other in person. 

“How’s your new book coming along?” The Altmer changed subjects after a longer pause, shifting to face his driver. 

“It’s not coming at all.” Dio snickered bitterly. “You remember my agent, Lamae? She keeps pressing me to write something more appealing to the younger reader, but I keep telling her, that I make horror for adults, not fucking Goosebumps. If I suddenly go missing, please assume she grew tired of me and tore my head off.” 

He reached to the glove compartment, causing Verandis to awkwardly spread his legs for better access. He retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a tacky skull-shaped lighter Verandis brought him many years ago as a gag.

“I don’t know what I can’t believe more. The fact, that you’ve held on to that stupid lighter for so many years, or that you’re going to smoke in the car.”

“I’m not going to smoke in the car.” Dio replied, stuffing the items into his pockets and opening the driver-seat door, letting the cool air in. “You coming, or did you quit for good?”

Verandis couldn’t help but smile, reaching for the doorhandle on his side. A few years ago he quit smoking for good per Rada’s request, but just one wouldn’t hurt, right? They both skittered across the small gravel lot, seeking shelter under the nearby pines. In the dark, he fished out a cigarette from the crumpled pack Dio offered. The lighter flicked, lighting up both their faces as they leaned closer to the flickering flame to light their deathsticks. Verandis took a deep drag, then immediately coughed once the smoke hit his lungs.

“You still like them extra strong!” He gasped.

“Just like I like my coffee.” The Dunmer laughed, exhaling a cloud of thick smoke through his nose.

They smoked in silence, watching the city through the rustling branches. Well, Dio smoked, whilst Verandis took in shallow puffs.

“You got a place to stay?” Dio asked, carelessly flicking the butt into the dark, despite the other Mer’s huff of protest. He ignored it, reaching for another cigarette, since Verandis was taking his sweet time finishing his. 

“I got my card on me, so I can book a room for the night. I know I should have just waited until morning, but I really needed to talk to someone I trust.”

“I’m your ex.” Dio reminded bluntly. 

“You’re still my friend…”

“Mhm.”

This time Verandis took a deeper puff, ignoring how his eyes watered in response. He and Dio were college roommates. At first, he had some doubts about the abrasive Dark Elf in a binder too tight and an irregular stubble, but it didn’t take them long to start fucking. At first it was nothing, just friends who enjoyed the same movies and positions, but before their first year ended, they made it official and lasted until graduation. They tried to make it work for a few years after college, but it was obvious they both wanted to take their lives in different directions. So, they ended it without the unnecessary drama. 

Going their separate ways, they both focused on their careers, maintaining a distant online friendship. Years passed and Verandis met Rada. After a bit of convincing he and the charismatic Redguard poured all their savings into their dream startup. Initially, their relationship was based purely on business and mutual drive, but over time… He just couldn’t resist Rada’s charm. The company took off and was soon printing money, it didn’t take them long to move in together and live in a loft just above their office. 

His phone rang and Verandis almost choked on his cigarette. Paying no heed to Dio’s sharp grunt, he reached into his pocket, staring at the screen.

Rada.

His finger hovered over the display as the phone continued to ring and vibrate in his hand. He looked up at Dio, but the Dunmer was more interested in the distant cityline. Pushed by some defiant impulse, Verandis rejected the call, then turned his phone off and slid it back into his pocket.

“Oooh, he’s not going to like that.” Dio grinned, finishing his second cigarette, exhaling another thick cloud. 

“Not my problem. He’s not going to catch me off guard and emotional, not this time.” Verandis crossed his arms, dropping and furiously stomping his half-finished cigarette. 

The Dunmer stepped closer, looking up at the other Mer’s face. Funny, Verandis almost forgot their height difference. Then again, he was tall even for an Altmer, so he had to look down at almost everyone. 

“This time you’ve really had enough, haven’t you?” Dio’s red eyes gleamed in the lights of another passing-by car.

“I’m… tired of not being treated seriously. I do all the work and take on most of the risk, yet feel like he just doesn’t care about a thing I say!!” Verandis confessed, raising his voice and practically shouting out the few last words. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth, staring at the disturbed ground beneath his feet. 

“Drop him. It’s not like you’re married or anything.” Dio rolled his eyes dramatically, amused by the uncanny outburst.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Is it not easy because you still believe you can work things out with him, or are you just too scared of going through with it?”

The taller Mer rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding the Dunmer’s burning eyes. “I… I’m not sure. Both, I guess?”

“You’re such a people pleaser.” Dio teased, giving him a light push on the shoulder. “Be selfish for once!”

Verandis gave him a look as if something snapped inside him and the next second Dio was suddenly pushed back, meeting with a tree trunk with Verandis leaning over him. Shocked by such surprising behavior from his predictable old friend, Dio was still processing what was happening as Verandis cupped his face in both hands and kissed deeply, hungrily. 

Dio just stood there, between the Altmer and a tree, frozen in place by surprise. But it didn’t take him long to snap out of it and dig his nails into the other Mer’s shoulders, signaling to ease off. Regaining his senses, Verandis broke off their sloppy kiss, taking a few long steps back, staring back at the Dunmer horrified. 

“What the fuck was that all about?!” Dio breathed, rubbing the corner of his mouth where the Altmer’s unruly stubble chafed him.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m not thinking straight, I just-!”

“Shut up.” The Dunmer grunted, his voice low and hoarse. “Car. Now.”

Sheepishly, Verandis followed Dio, feeling his cheeks burning from guilt and shame, raindrops falling on his face bringing little relief. Great, he could check two close relationships off the list tonight. Just fantastic. He entered the car and took his seat. He jumped when his driver joined him, forcefully slamming his side’s door. 

Dio hadn’t started the ignition, but didn’t look at him or speak either. Instead, he stared through the driver’s side window, elbow propped against the steering wheel, and his chin supported on his palm. He let out an annoyed grunt, the type Verandis knew from then they shared a dorm room. Dio was pondering something. 

“I’m sorry.” He quietly said, staring down at his clenched fists resting on his wet laps.

“Pants. Lose them.” Dio finally commanded, sharply turning his head to face him. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me. Take off your pants, I’m gonna suck your dick.” He stressed out, taking off his leather gloves.

“I didn’t call you for sex.” Verandis protested meekly. 

“Then why the fuck did you ask me to drive you here?” Dio grunted, tossing the gloves on the dashboard. “Do you remember why we came here for the first time all those years ago?

“To celebrate your book getting published.” The Altmer recalled quietly. 

“That’s right. You were the only one who believed in me and my stupid little story about angsty gay vampires. You kept pushing me to finish it, and if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have this damned car or my career. We drove here, cracked open a few beers and fucked. And it was amazing. And I felt complete, on top of you in my brand-new car, with my dreams come true. So, either tell me to fuck off and drive you to a hotel, or drop those pants.” Dio said through clenched teeth, tightly gripping the steering wheel. 

Verandis stared back at him with his vibrant green eyes wide and mouth slumped agape. Damn it, he should have asked Dio to take him somewhere else, anywhere but this place. But this remote parking lot in the middle of nowhere… it was special. They spent some magical moments here, late in the night, steaming up the windows. 

He broke eye contact to look down at his hands and realized that he was hard, yearning for Dio’s touch. Rada was an excellent lover, but he also treated intimacy as currency, revoking it whenever he saw fit. Damn it all, he could really use a good blowjob. 

Hands shaking, he reached down to undo his belt and peel off his wet jeans, all the way to his ankles. Letting out a loud breath through his nose, betraying that he was holding it for too long, Dio motioned closer. Wasting no words, he hooked is fingers under the edge of the Altmer’s shorts, sharply pulling them down and freeing his dick. Verandis let out a surprised whimper, sinking his nails into the seat, straddling his legs as wide as he could. 

“Relax.” Dio muttered softer, bending over his stiffening cock, taking it in one hand to give a few gentle strokes. “It’s okay. I want nothing from you and I won’t judge. Just have fun.”

The Dunmer’s head obstructed his crotch, so Verandis leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He felt a warm breath on the tip of his cock and couldn’t help but gasp as the other Mer’s warm lips closed around his crown, sliding agonizingly slow down his shaft.

“F-fuck.” He panted, enticing a soft laugh from the Dunmer. He never cursed, except for when he was getting laid.

Intuitively, he rested one hand on Dio’s back, combing his fingers through his wet hair with the other. Loudly, he sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his sack kneaded and squeezed not so gently. Just how he liked it. Yes, this was what he needed – someone to take his dick all the way down their throat, no judgment, no strings attached, no feeling like he had to play favors for them to do it. Just a good old fashion blowjob from a trusted old friend. 

His hips bucked into the Dunmer’s mouth, ripping a rough grunt of protest. Yet, Dio shoved his head forcefully against his length, as if showing off he could take it much rougher. Well, if he put it that way… Staring down at those smooth black locks, Verandis twisted both hands into them, roughly shoving the other Mer’s head down, rhythmically thrusting into him. 

Dio grunted, tightening his grip on the Altmer’s base and sack, swallowing him all down, despite his eyes watering. It was good to see that Verandis still knew how to show initiative, for a second he feared he’d just sit there and take it passively. He allowed himself a pleased moan, curving his tongue to slide up and down the underside with every thrust. Suddenly, Verandis sharply pulled him by the hair from his twitching cock. Their eyes met. Red, angry for being interrupted. Green, darkened with desire. 

“You got a problem?” Dio panted, wiping from his chin a pesky string of saliva trailing all the way down to the Altmer’s glistening cock.

“Do that thing I like. The one with your tongue in my-FUCK!” Verandis groaned, squirming in his seat as the Dunmer roughly pulled back his skin and dived to stick his tongue into the precum dripping slit, then wiggled vigorously, tightly sealing his lips around the crown. The feeling was just as electrifying as he remembered, too bad Dio didn’t have that tongue stud he sported throughout college. Yes, just like that, just a little bit longer…

Verandis was always so obvious when he was about to come. His ragged breath, the way his abdomen and laps tensed and how he reached to caress the Dunmer’s meticulously contoured stubble left little room for speculation. Dio wondered, should he tease him a bit? Ask him a for permission to come in his mouth? Tempting, but the poor bastard had a rough night and could use some easy release. 

There it was, that sharp inhale, then soft ‘unh’ from the back of his throat, followed by the shaft twitching in Dio’s mouth. The Dunmer let out a surprised grunt, tasting the first loads of Altmer come on his tongue. Lapping away at the flushed crown and squeezing the sack, he greedily swallowed it all down, just in time for more, and then some more, until his old friend was limp in his seat, with his bare ass slick with sweat on the leather and head tilted back, so he was staring glassy-eyed at the roof. 

“You good?” Dio asked, looking up to stare at the other Mer’s slim jawline.

Verandis said nothing, only reached to pull him up closer and kissed, this time gentler, tasting himself on Dio’s tongue.

“Haven’t felt this relaxed in months.” He confessed, finally releasing him. “Just let me catch my breath and I’ll be right with you.”

Dio gave a dismissive wave, but who was he trying to fool? He made himself comfortable, whilst Verandis awkwardly struggled to pull up his underwear and pants. He hadn’t even realized when it stopped raining. Good, he could lower the car’s roof on their back to civilization, especially with how stuffy the interior felt. But that was for later, now… he could use some fun as well.

Verandis slung his arm around his shoulders, pulling Dio closer. The Dunmer muttered a quiet curse, resting his cheek on his chest, watching the Altmer’s hand wander down to his belt’s buckle. Bastard had deft hands, as Dio was quickly relieved of his pants and underwear, and his shirt was pulled up, exposing his bare chest and abdomen.

Unhurriedly, Verandis stroked his driver’s toned stomach, taking pleasure from listening to Dio’s frustrated sighing. He stifled a laugh as the Dunmer squirmed, silently signaling him to get on with it. Very well. He reached lower, feeling how swollen and engorged the man had gotten, and how slick and hot he was even lower.

“Did I get you this hot and bothered?” He whispered affectionately, resting his cheek on the Dunmer’s head, testing how many fingers he could slide inside him for now. Two. But judging by the way Dio tilted his pelvis, he wanted more. Fine, three.

Altmer had the longest, gentlest fingers imaginable, and Verandis knew exactly what the Dunmer liked. With just a flick of the wrist and slight curve of his fingertips he found the sweet spot, rubbing it fast, but still gently. When taking the lead, he never liked to go straight to the point. His style was to always start gently and slowly pick up the pace, until his partners were mewling, satisfied messes. Dio could whisper strained demands, grunt and impatiently buck his hips into his palm, but he was adamant on doing things his way. 

“You can help yourself, if you want.” He suggested sweetly, now pumping four fingers in and out of the agitated Mer with a lewd, wet sound, well aware how his signet ring was teasing him from the inside.

“You’re such a smug bastard in the sack.” Dio grunted breathlessly, reaching to stroke himself into completion. “I missed it.”

He let out a strained groan as Verandis unceremoniously shoved his fingers all the way in. Shooting the Altmer a dazed look, he closed his fingers tighter, stroking and rolling, feeling how he started throbbing, close to release. Semiconsciously, he was aware what a mess he already made under himself, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to come with his closest friend by his side, listening to him whisper sweet words of encouragement into his ear, whilst practically fisting him. 

That damned signet was driving him mad and finally Dio went rigid, arching his back and shutting his eyes tight, riding out his orgasm as long as he could, before his wet ass slammed against his slippery seat. With a tender kiss on the forehead, Verandis pulled his fingers out of the still twitching Dunmer, pleased with his handiwork.

“You always look so tranquil after you come.”

“Thanks. Tissues are in the glovebox. Get me a few, why don’t you.” 

They sorted themselves out in silence. Was there anything more to do or say? It was getting late, and it was time to go. They were both adults and knew this changed nothing between them. There was not going to be a dramatic breakup with Rada only for Verandis to fall back into Dio’s arms and live happily ever after. They were past lovers, but had each other’s back. Why ruin their friendship with trying again? But this moment of carefree happiness with someone, who didn’t make Verandis second guess himself, or feel like he wasn’t worthy of attention, made him realize that things were long in the making. It was time to end things with Rada, so he could breathe again. 

“Which hotel do you want me to drop you off at?” Dio asked casually, putting his gloves back on.

“Can we drive to your place? I’ll take sleeping on your couch over any hotel room.”

“Sure, I’ll even throw in a t-shirt for you to sleep in. Though, on you it’s going to be more of a crop top.”

Verandis snickered, buckling his seatbelt. Dio turned the key in the ignition, the engine purred in response. Smiling so uncharacteristically for himself, he lowered the roof and they drove back to the city through the night.


End file.
